


Tú amigo

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Gods, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Él es todo lo que tiene, y le gusta que sea consciente de ello.





	Tú amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Día 9 - Juguetes  
Kinktober Multifandom 2019

El niño que luego se transformó en hombre eligió el trabajo, una vida dedicada a las mejoras, más allá de sus propias necesidades. Lo eligió a él, y Technical Boy lo sabía. Por ello es que a veces le daba esas imágenes y sensaciones.

Le ayudaba a reducir su estrés, la visión de poder hacer lo que quisiera con él, sabía que le volvía loco, y después de ello, lo tendría trabajando en nuevas mejoras.

—Hola amigo—saludaba suave, con ese tono que era única y exclusivamente para él.

Después se volvía un instrumento de sus deseos, su ropa desaparecía, a veces era vestido con prendas pequeñas cubriendo apenas sus genitales, que luego eran acariciados con vibradores.

Sobre una mesa de cristal, parecía más una disección de su cuerpo que un acto sexual. Todo era frío, pero caliente al mismo tiempo, con un consolador grande separando sus piernas, su miembro erecto era lo que la mano del asiático llegaba a acariciar, al tiempo que se tocaba a si mismo.

Tech boy podía verlo, la erección sobresaliendo entre sus pantalones, él como todo ese placer era causado por él, porque él era todo lo que tenía; era su amigo, su trabajo, su dios, era absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba.

Con esa idea en mente se corría doloroso y potente, cerraba los ojos apenas por un instante y sentía el esperma del otro, salpicando sus piernas. El consolador que dejaba su cuerpo temblando desaparecía en su interior, y ropa de un nuevo estilo empezaba a cubrir su piel.

Se incorporaba sonrojado, viendo al otro intentando acomodar sus propias prendas, le sonreía con complicidad, con la misma energía traviesa que la primera vez que se vieron. Él era su dueño, y aunque podría parecer que éste jugaba con él, Tech Boy era realmente quién ponía las reglas y movía los hilos.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
